It is known, that in the operation of booster rockets, crosswise loads arise due to wind gusts during the ascent in the region of the atmosphere. These additional forces are transmitted into the structure of the rocket and are very difficult to calculate in advance. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a safety factor, which is taken into account in designing the structure of the booster rocket. When a rocket constructed in such a manner is employed, care must be taken that the maximum allowable wind velocity is less than the assumed, possibly arising wind speed that was taken into account during the construction, in order to ensure a sufficiently large safety margin for avoiding damage. If a higher wind velocity exists, then a launch is not possible. Since, however, the number of launch opportunities is also limited by many additional factors, the availability of the booster rocket can be considerably reduced by its sensitivity to the occurrence of wind gusts.
Thus, due to the wind sensitivity, on the one hand the number of possible launch times is reduced, and on the other hand the structure of the rocket must be sufficiently strongly built to be able to take up and carry crosswise forces within the allowable range. This results in an increase of the mass of the booster rocket, which has as a result a reduction in the maximum carriable payload for the same propulsion power.